


stay gold

by catfox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluffy Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content, Texting, no beta we die like tsm to ggs XD, they're bfs no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfox/pseuds/catfox
Summary: In which Jankos and Miky hook up a lot. Platonically, as bros, of course.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	stay gold

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a bts song which i found hilarious because that's literally me stuck in gold 
> 
> disclaimer all fictional! this was actually an old work i left unfinished but the people wanted more jankyxd

**Polish Wonderb0y:** come over

**MikyXD:** at least buy me dinner first

**Polish Wonderb0y:** i’ll give you something else to eat ;)

**MikyXD:** otw.

* * *

Perkz mentions it in passing one day, the first time anyone’s ever brought the subject up, despite the general consensus that _something_ is happening there.

Caps is too nice to pry, and Wunder truly doesn’t give a fuck either way, but Perkz, of course, is a nosy little shit.

“So, you two are fucking, right?” He says conversationally one evening, as if that’s a normal topic to bring up at the dinner table. Honestly.

Jankos considers the question. On the one hand, he’s right. On the other, it’s none of his damn business. But back on the first hand, team trust and bonding and all that shit.

Miky answers for him, before Jankos can decide which hand he wants to show. “Yep.” He pops the p in the word, all too casually, like he’s asking about the weather.

“Cool,” Perkz hums, seeming entirely unfazed. “Rasmus owes me ten euros.”

Caps looks positively mournful, poking sadly at his chicken. It’s enough to make a grown man cry, but predictably, Wunder steps in to save him. Because he’s whipped like that.

“Technically, you said they were secretly in a relationship, hence the hooking up,” the taller Dane points out. “And are you two dating?” 

See, _that’s_ a question Jankos knows the right answer to. “No,” he replies confidently, reaching for his glass of water. “Definitely not.”

“Definitely,” Miky echoes flatly, seeming very much unimpressed with all the interest surrounding his sex life. Then again, Miky is just generally very unimpressed with things. Unless it’s a good Blitzcrank hook.

“See? So you don’t get the money,” Wunder finishes cheerfully, patting Rasmus on the head. The mid laner looks much happier with the turn of events.

Perkz shoots Wunder a dirty look. “You’re the worst,” he grumbles, but there’s hardly any bite to his tone as he shovels his veggies into his mouth.

And that’s the end of that particular conversation.

* * *

**MikyXD:** why r u still up

**Polish Wonderb0y:** climbing

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** also ur a hypocrite

**MikyXD:** go to sleep after this

**Polish Wonderb0y:** ok fine but u too

**MikyXD:** deal

* * *

“You are so fucking loud.”

Miky looks incredibly offended by that statement, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Well, I’m _sorry._ That tends to happen when people have their dicks inside me.” His voice is positively dripping with sarcasm, which to be honest, isn’t all that unusual even in situations like these.

Jankos frowns, momentarily distracted. “People, what do you mean _people?_ Who else has been putting their dicks in you?” For emphasis, he punctuates his words with a sharp thrust of his hips forward, savoring the way Miky tightens around him.

“It was a— _ah—_ metaphor,” Miky retorts, letting himself fall back onto the pillows, flinging one arm across his face. “For how much you fucking suck.”

“That’s not what a metaphor is,” Jankos points out, but even he has to concede that this conversation is incredibly unnecessary and he just really wants to fuck Miky. “Just shut up, will you?”

“Says you,” Miky mutters, but then he shuts his mouth, which means he’s much more far gone than Jankos originally realised. The thought makes him smile, kind of smug about that.

“Stop smirking, asshole.”

“I thought I told you to shut up.”

Miky raises his eyebrows at him, forming them into those ridiculous curves he always does. “Or what?” His tone is defiant, just a little curious, definitely a challenge.

And Jankos has always liked a good challenge.

* * *

**ThisTimeItsMine:** umm... you guys know the walls aren't soundproof, right?

**LVL 60 BIS Mage:** i never want to see either of you again.

**BaffledBeaver:** put 5 euros in the swear jar, you dogs

* * *

“I hope you won,” Wunder tells Miky when the support walks into the gaming room in the morning.

Jankos is already in his chair, warming up for scrims. He’s always woken up relatively early compared to the rest of the team; today he’s already had his breakfast and is ready to play League until his brain disintegrates.

However, he is rather curious about what Wunder’s on about. Wunder generally just spouts a lot of bullshit, but sometimes it’s important bullshit, so Jankos turns to spectate the conversation.

Miky frowns slightly, pausing on his way to his own seat. “Won what?” His voice comes out a little muffled, bread still stuffed into his mouth. Jankos hopes that’s not the only thing he’s eating for breakfast.

”The wrestling match you obviously had with an octopus.” Wunder gestures to Miky’s neck, and ah, that’s what he meant.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Miky says dryly, sitting down at his station. “Absolutely hilarious. You should be a comedian.”

Caps, of course, is giggling, but he basically turns into an anime schoolgirl whenever Wunder says anything even remotely amusing. Seriously, those two are disgusting. 

”And I’m not an octopus, thank you very much,” Jankos chimes in, slightly unnecessarily, but he feels like he should maybe defend his honor a little bit.

Even if it was him who put all those purpling hickeys on Miky’s neck. Jankos won’t say he got carried away (Miky asked for it, most _definitely_ ), though he has to admit they’re a sight.

A pretty one, but still.

In fact, the more Jankos eyes the bruises Miky’s wearing, the more he’s reminded of the night before—

(“What if I turn on my stream right now?” Jankos asks, a wicked smirk gracing his lips as he thrusts his hips forward in a lazy rhythm. “So everyone can watch?”

Miky twists his head with some effort, somehow still managing to give Jankos a dry look even when he’s bent over the table like that. It makes Jankos want to move harder, faster, dig his fingers into Miky’s hips until he leaves bruises in the shape of his hands. Jankos likes it when he gets to make a mess of Miky.

“You really want your Twitch chat commentating on your technique?” Miky retorts like a challenge. Jankos can see his knuckles turning white from how hard he’s gripping the edges of the table.

“My technique is _amazing,”_ Jankos insists, slowing his pace to a steady grind. He can feel Miky tighten around him, all warm and slick and it takes everything in Jankos not to just snap and fuck him until he comes, crying Jankos’ name.

And then Miky says, “Show me,” with a teasing little grin on his face and really, what’s stopping Jankos?)

It’s very, very hot in the gaming room. Jankos might have made a mistake, letting his mind wander now.

Thankfully, Perkz shows up with Grabbz in tow to start off their scrims, which means Jankos doesn’t get any more time to fantasize about Miky and well, maybe that’s for the best.

* * *

[06:15] _Polish Wonderb0y (Elise) signals that enemies are missing._

[06:17] _Polish Wonderb0y (Elise) is on the way._

[06:28] **MikyXD:** done after this?

[06:31] **[To] MikyXD:** why, what do u want

[06:32] **[To] MikyXD:** u horny? ;))

[06:40] **MikyXD:** ur gross

[06:42] **MikyXD:** watch code geass w me after

[06:46] **[To] MikyXD:** wtf again

[06:50] _Polish Wonderb0y (Elise) is on a killing spree!_

[06:51] _Polish Wonderb0y (Elise):_ Ezreal _Flash_

[07:01] **[To] MikyXD:** 20 min i’ll be there

[07:04] **[To] MikyXD:** dont start without me 

[07:06] **MikyXD:** ok :D

[07:07] **MikyXD:** i’ll suck u off too

[07:10] **[To] MikyXD:** good boy

* * *

Jankos is playing League. This is nothing out of the ordinary for him.

He’s also losing this game. Once again, this is nothing new. The thing is that he’s been on a five game losing streak and he’s getting just a _little_ bit tilted. Like, _swearing in Polish and slamming his keyboard_ tilted. Jankos knows he should stop playing and take a break, but it’s all too difficult to close his client in between games.

Case in point: the sixth game he is now on the verge of losing. However, _this_ particular game it’s not his fault. He swears to god, it’s all on Miky.

Which sounds weird, because Miky isn’t in this game, either on his team or the enemy team. But still, Jankos blames him.

Because Miky is sitting in Caps’ chair, right next to Jankos, and he’s really close, and he smells like jasmine, and he’s _looking_ at Jankos.

Well, he’s looking at Jankos’ screen mostly, watching the game. But he also spends a considerable amount of time looking at Jankos’ face, and that’s the real problem here.

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” Jankos mutters, watching the enemy team kill Nash from the safety of his death screen. He’s not _really_ talking to Miky, but it’s not like there’s anyone else around to hear him.

Besides Wunder, who’s playing his daily game of solo Q. But Wunder also doesn’t care. So there’s that.

“Like what?” Miky answers calmly, reclining in the chair. He looks extremely comfortable, nestled in a hoodie and sweatpants. 

_Like you want to eat me alive._ Jankos doesn’t say that, because he thinks Wunder would actually quit the team and become a professional WoW player if he heard another word about Jankos and Miky’s _activities._ Instead, he respawns in base and clicks furiously towards top lane.

“With the eyes,” is what he tells Miky, hyperfocusing on clearing the wave. Not that it’s much use, since the enemy team is already knocking down their Nexus towers, but Jankos would like the stats.

“What eyes?” Miky sounds faintly amused.

Jankos frowns. ‘Defeat’ flashes across his screen in tauntingly bright red. “Your _seductive_ eyes,” he snaps back, but there’s hardly any bite to his tone and Jankos knows it. He’s never _really_ mad at Miky. There’s just something about him.

Miky giggles. “These are my normal eyes, stop being paranoid.” He pats Jankos on the head, then starts scooting his chair back to his own area.

 _Honestly._ “The fuck did you want, anyway?” Jankos huffs, inexplicably annoyed that Miky was here and now he’s not. Why’d he spend all that time hanging around then?

Miky glances back at him, looking far too entertained for his own good and maybe Jankos’ as well. Dumb, handsome Slovenian, raising his dumb eyebrows like that.

“Well, I was gonna give you a treat if you won a game. You didn’t, so…”

Immediately, Jankos practically slams the ‘Play Again’ button. “Get back here,” he orders, and Miky obeys, laughing all the way.

He wins the next game, easily. And for the record, Miky _does_ give him the eyes while Jankos is blowing up the enemy Nexus.

* * *

“You should really learn to take breaks,” Miky says randomly, later when they’re—not _cuddling,_ but kind of in bed together.

Jankos’ arm is wrapped around Miky’s shoulders and Miky has his head leaning against Jankos, but they’re not dating, so it’s not cuddling. Scientific facts.

“What?” Jankos hums, confused, but too blissed out to care much. Miky’s _so_ good with his mouth, it’s a fucking crime.

“Take a break. Sometimes.” Miky clears his throat. It’s almost like he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. “Otherwise your heart’s gonna give out soon, old man.”

Jankos considers this. “Would an old man have been able to keep up with you just now?” is the answer he settles on finally.

Miky shoves him, but there’s no malice behind it, no real strength. “You’re an idiot,” he grumbles. “I’m serious _.”_

That kind of makes Jankos smile, a little bit. “Fine,” he drawls, deliberately dragging the single syllable out. “But what am I gonna do when I take breaks, huh?”

“I have a few ideas,” Miky hums, and that’s enough to convince Jankos.

“Okay.” He doesn’t care if he sounds too eager, because he damn well is.

“Promise?” Miky lifts his head to meet Jankos’ eyes, and for a moment he looks so concerned and soft and so stupidly cute, and Jankos doesn’t know why but his stomach does a fucking _somersault_.

“Yeah.” Jankos swallows around the lump in his throat, wondering why he’s making a promise to a cute boy who shouldn’t give a damn what Jankos does with his time outside of when they’re falling into bed together but for some reason cares anyway. “I promise.”

* * *

**Polish Wonderb0y:** you nervy?

**MikyXD:** … if you mean nervous, no

**Polish Wonderb0y:** i can see ur hands shaking tho

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** wait 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** is it the wrists???????

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** come here i’ll massage them 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** miky i thought i told you to take care of them

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** wtf would u do without me

**MikyXD:** why are u typing so fucking fast

 **MikyXD:** calm down they’re fine

 **MikyXD:** but ty

**Polish Wonderb0y:** oh

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** mb 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** so you’re nervous then

**MikyXD:** yeah fine a little how do u always know

**Polish Wonderb0y:** sometimes my genius

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** it’s frightening

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** hold on lemme think of a joke to make you feel better

**MikyXD:** ok that might not be entirely necessary

**Polish Wonderb0y:** shut up i got one already 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** why did fizz fall off his pole

**MikyXD:** … why

**Polish Wonderb0y:** because he’s so unbalanced hahahahah 

**MikyXD:** i meant why are you telling me jokes

**Polish Wonderb0y:** to make you laugh

**MikyXD:** but i’m not laughing

**Polish Wonderb0y:** liar i can see u

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** wait i got one more

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** what happened to singed’s twitter followers

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** they all died LOL

**MikyXD:** where do u actually get these

**Polish Wonderb0y:** googled them just for u

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** want one more?

**MikyXD:** if i say no you’ll tell me anyway

 **MikyXD:** so sure

**Polish Wonderb0y:** smart boy

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** what is lee sin’s favorite game mode?

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** this is a good one!

**MikyXD:** ur so cute

 **MikyXD:** tell me

**Polish Wonderb0y:** blind pick hahhahahaha 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** wait what 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** u said im cute

**MikyXD:** no i didn’t 

**Polish Wonderb0y:**?????

**MikyXD:** i actually feel better now

 **MikyXD:** thanks jankos 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** ur welcome but u still called me cute

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** mikyyyyyyy don’t ignore me

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** miky i can see u closing ur client

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** u suck

* * *

**Polish Wonderb0y:** wanna 1v1 me?

**MikyXD:** ew is this what u guys call it

**Polish Wonderb0y:** … fuck off Luka

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** and for the record i meant an actual 1v1

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** what are u even doing

**MikyXD:** miky’s out w nemesis 

**MikyXD:** left his client open

 **MikyXD:** rookie mistake

**Polish Wonderb0y:** nemesis??

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** huh

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** ok

**MikyXD:** i feel like i shouldn’t have said that 

**MikyXD:** fuck miky’s gonna kill me isnt he 

**Polish Wonderb0y:** dw about it

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** and stop looking at other people’s dms u creep

**MikyXD:** the notif just popped up i wasn’t even looking!

**Polish Wonderb0y:** suree 

* * *

**MikyXD:** im gonna murder you.

**BaffledBeaver:** … thought so

* * *

**ThisTimeItsMine:** hey jankos????

 **ThisTimeItsMine:** do you know why mihael’s trying to strangle luka rn?

**Polish Wonderb0y:** no clue rasmus 

**ThisTimeItsMine:** okay

 **ThisTimeItsMine:** should i stop him?

**Polish Wonderb0y:** i guess so, we don’t want him to go to jail

**ThisTimeItsMine:** right, im doing the puppy eyes

* * *

**LVL 60 BIS Mage:** why did u tell caps to stop them

 **LVL 60 BIS Mage:** i was having a good time :(

**Polish Wonderb0y:** stfu u got to see caps’ puppy eyes

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** i’ve seen u fucking blush when he does that

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** whipped

**LVL 60 BIS Mage:**.

 **LVL 60 BIS Mage:** i hate you

**Polish Wonderb0y:** toxic XD

* * *

“You’re so pretty Miky,” Jankos cooes, tracing random patterns into the bare skin of Miky’s navel. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Miky whines, high in his throat. He’s not often like this, not usually so open and needy and wanton, but it’s one of those days. One of those days where Jankos has been teasing him mercilessly for what feels like hours, where Jankos has really felt like breaking Miky apart and putting him back together again all in the span of a few minutes, where Jankos has wanted to make Miky _cry._

Miky likes it. Of course he does. He hasn’t said the safe word, and he’s still hard against Jankos’ thigh, so Jankos isn’t entirely inclined to stop yet.

He doesn’t even know _why_ ; Jankos just wants to. He wants to taste Miky on his tongue, sink his teeth into the skin of Miky’s neck, leave his mark all over Miky’s pretty, pretty body.

Jankos hasn’t felt like this in a while, but it’s _always_ Miky. He wants to absolutely wreck Miky, and only Miky.

It’s a good thing, then, that Miky _asks_ to be wrecked. He’ll pull Jankos in by the collar of his shirt, put his lips next to Jankos’ ear and he’ll whisper everything he wants Jankos to do to him, his warm breath tickling the skin there.

That’s what Miky does after coming back home, when he lets Jankos push him up against the wall of their bathroom and kiss him hard enough to bruise both of their mouths.

“Did you have fun?” Jankos murmurs now, fingers trailing downwards to toy with Miky. He’s slick and open and so ready for Jankos, has been for a while now, but Jankos is savoring the moment. “On your date?”

“Wasn’t—wasn’t a date,” Miky gasps out, eyes squeezing shut as Jankos lets one finger slip back inside him. “Needed to talk.”

“About what?” Jankos asks, keeping his tone conversational, as if he’s not hard enough to tent the front of his sweatpants and Miky isn’t all spread out in front of him like a damn buffet. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Miky’s spine arches as Jankos twists his finger into the sweet spot he loves finding so much. It’s like a treasure hunt, and the prize is Miky’s beautiful face when he comes. 

“No, I—“ Miky’s breathless, voice pitched higher than usual as he tries to get the words out. “I can tell you. It was about you.”

Jankos arches an eyebrow at that. “Really?” He hums lightly. “Good things?”

“Depends.” Miky’s face twists into a more guarded expression, which makes Jankos stop moving immediately.

“Oh no,” Jankos says, clutching his free hand to his chest as dramatically as he possibly can considering how attached he is to Miky right now. “Are you _breaking up_ with me? Right after you’ve used me for your own pleasure? _Miky!_ I thought you were better than this!”

It’s theatrical and technically unnecessary, but Jankos has never seen Miky’s face look like this before and to be honest, it’s making him nervous. And when Jankos is nervous, he defaults to what he does best: making people laugh.

The effort works, somewhat, edging a little chuckle out of Miky. But the tension is still there, in the rigid line of his shoulders, in the way he carefully avoids Jankos’ eyes.

“Do you want me to, like… stop?” Jankos asks, awkwardly, already pulling his hands away from Miky’s body.

Miky’s head snaps back towards him, seemingly startled. “What? No, no—wait, actually yes. But _only,”_ he hastens to add upon seeing Jankos’ alarm, “so you can fuck me. Properly.”

“Thought you wanted to tell me something?” Jankos can't help but question, even as he works his fingers gently out of Miky. 

“Later,” Miky mumbles, shimmying himself up the mattress so he’s in a better position to wrap his legs around Jankos’ waist. “Just fuck me first? Please?”

Well, since he asked so nicely. Jankos obliges, reaching for the innocuous little bottle on the bedside table. He’s hyper aware of Miky’s eyes following his every move, as he uncaps the bottle and uses its contents liberally, as he always does. Miky’s never complained about anything hurting, but it’s never a bad thing to be safe.

Miky’s still so tight when Jankos finally gets inside him; he still takes Jankos _so_ well, with barely a sound save for a quiet sigh of contentment, like he was made to do it. Made just for Jankos.

It’s fucking stupid how the mere thought makes Jankos grit his teeth, trying not to come too soon. He feels like he’s eighteen again, clumsily unhooking his classmate’s bra in the backseat of her car and praying fervently that he doesn’t mess up his first time.

“Jankos?” Miky nudges him softly, looking mildly concerned. Jankos blinks, his train of thought derailed—fortunately. He has much better things to be doing now.

“Don’t worry, Miky,” he cooes, rubbing his fingers through Miky’s hair as he rolls his hips forward languidly, fluidly. He relishes the way Miky’s head falls back against the pillow at the friction, the way his pale neck is bared to the world, a coin-sized bruise purpling along his collarbone. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Miky gasps as Jankos starts moving, setting a brutal, quick pace, just like he knows Miky likes. “You— _ah, fuck—_ you always do,” Miky manages, before he’s hooking his arms around Jankos’ neck and pulling the jungler’s head down to lock their lips together.

It’s so easy, with Miky. Everything is; if Jankos closes his eyes and tries hard enough, he can almost imagine that this, whatever they’re doing now, is something more than what it actually is—that Miky is kissing him for reasons other than being in the heat of the moment, other than a fucking idiotic friends with benefits agreement Jankos never should have said yes to months ago.

“ _Jankos.”_ The word tumbles out of Miky’s mouth and into Jankos’, almost like Miky doesn’t mean to let it out.

Jankos can feel shivers run up his spine; the way Miky makes his name sound on his tongue should be _illegal_. “Miky,” he says in return, the only thing he can think of. 

He can feel the next breath Miky takes, how Miky’s whole body seems to move with it, like he’s steeling his own nerves to do what he’s about to do.

“I think I love you.”

It’s like someone flicks a switch in Jankos’ brain.

“Say it again,” Jankos demands, gripping Miky’s hips hard enough to leave red marks in the shape of his fingers and moving faster, fucking into Miky harder, making sure every thrust slams the headboard into the wall. He’ll catch flak for that later, but right now that doesn’t matter at _all._ “Tell me, Miky.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Miky whines, his nails digging into Jankos’ back, almost hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck, _Jankos—_ I love you, I love you, you fucking asshole _.”_

Jankos bites into Miky’s lower lip, tasting copper on his tongue; he wraps his hand around Miky’s dick and jerks him off, keeping the same rhythm, all tailored to make Miky moan as loudly as possible. Miky doesn’t disappoint, and yeah, there’s definitely going to be a team meeting about this, but Jankos can’t bring himself to give a single fuck right now.

He can feel the exact moment Miky loses it, the way he gets so goddamn tight around Jankos it’s nearly vicelike, watches as Miky comes all over his navel, messy and red-faced and beautiful.

Jankos lets himself admire the view for a moment before he resumes the steady working of his hips, chasing his own peak before Miky gets too sensitive. “Want me to pull out, baby?” The pet name slips out without Jankos even really meaning it to, but Miky either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind.

“No,” he answers, already a little sleepy. It’s cute, how blissed out he looks, like a kitten after too much warm milk. “I want you inside.”

“Such a slut for my cock?” Jankos jokes, expecting Miky to roll his eyes and hit him or something.

Instead, Miky looks up at his through his eyelashes, a tiny coy smile playing on his lips. “Yes,” he breathes out, meeting Jankos’ gaze and not looking away and _that’s_ it, Jankos is done.

“ _God,_ what kind of—what kinda fucking idiot says I love you for the first time during sex?” Jankos huffs out, burying his face into the crook of Miky’s neck as he allows himself to float down from his high. 

“What kind of fucking idiot _doesn’t_ say it back during sex?” Miky retorts, one hand curling gently into the hair on the back of Jankos’ head. “Way to make a guy feel special.”

Jankos snorts. “As if you need me to pad your ego.” He makes sure to offset his words with light kisses, pressed along the line of Miky’s collarbone and up his jaw.

“Coming from you?” Miky arches an eyebrow, fingers tracing soft patterns into the nape of Jankos’ neck. “Next time I’ll just fall asleep when you’re fucking me.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Jankos challenges immediately, nosing his way up to Miky’s ear and nipping at the skin there, earning a yelp from the support. “And I do love you too, you know.”

Miky smiles, the corners of his mouth turning upwards for just a moment before he’s schooling his expression into perfect disbelief once again. Jankos sees it though. Cute.

“Well I’m glad you finally figured that one out,” Miky grumbles, but he’s just acting and Jankos knows it. Miky probably even knows that Jankos knows it. “Otherwise we’re gonna have a problem.”

Jankos scoots his way up the bed, resting his head on the pillow next to Miky and throwing an arm across the Slovenian’s waist, enjoying the way Miky fits just right against him. A perfect fit, he might say, if Jankos believed in all that mushy bullshit.

“The only problem we have,” Jankos hums, “is how sore you’re going to be after all the fucking we’re going to do.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you,” Miky murmurs, sounding amused. “Just because I love you, it means you get to do whatever you want now?”

It’s stupid, really, how the mere words ‘I love you’ make Jankos’ stomach do a backflip. Oh no; he’s gonna end up as whipped as _Wunder._

“Not, of course,” Jankos answers smoothly, “if my wonderful boyfriend says otherwise. Then his word is law.”

Maybe he already is.

Miky _giggles_ at that, though, so in Jankos’ book, that’s 100% worth, 10/10 would recommend, would do it again in a heartbeat.

“And what if your boyfriend wanted you to stay the night in his bed?”

Jankos pulls the blankets even further up over them, snuggling closer to Miky, basking in the warmth and comfort and overall disgusting happiness he feels from his mere proximity to the younger. God, he’s fucked.

“Then you can’t get rid of me.”

* * *

**MikyXD:** come over

**Polish Wonderb0y:** Miky! Are u propositioning me? :O

**MikyXD:** …..

 **MikyXD:** do you want to cuddle and watch anime and fuck or no

**Polish Wonderb0y:** oh my god you’re perfect

 **Polish Wonderb0y:** otw.

**MikyXD:** :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter on my profile <3
> 
> can you tell how old this is... elise was still meta lmao


End file.
